


Asgard Style

by buckycap



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Groping, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Submission, Teasing, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckycap/pseuds/buckycap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is feeling particularly feisty one evening but Thor has been away on Asgard for the past month. Woken by the God later that night, Steve makes full use of Thor's desire to make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asgard Style

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles, as I've said before but hey this one really does suck. It might change so y'know.. be wary! Also my first time writing Thor so he may come across as shit. Written for a Thundershield sex meme to contain: shag me featuring grope, bite, lick, suck, tease, and please me. Enjoy!

Thor had been gone for a month. A whole month.

Might not have been long going by the God's standards but for Steve each day dragged by like one of Maria's briefings on weapons managements or the usual health and safety drill. The first couple of weeks had been fine but Steve's mood eventually took a tumble, so bad that even Bucky struggled to pick him up. While they were best friends, there are just some feelings that Steve needed that Bucky couldn't give and the assassin was a little pissed at the God for leaving his best friend in such a state with no contact. Steve meanwhile felt clingy and awful about it, throwing himself into his work until Bucky smacked him over the head and dragged him to the nearest bar. No, Steve couldn't get drunk but the atmosphere and his best friends company was enough to lift the Captain's spirits.

And that's how it continued for the rest of Thor's absence. While some might comment that Steve was needy, the team knew it was more than that, a deep rooted worry that he would lose time again. He lost all the people he loved, even Bucky for 70 years and everyone knew Steve had a tendency to worry, especially when someone he cared about was away. For Thor it was the prospect of maybe losing more than just a moment or 6. The thought of losing years kept Steve's thoughts trapped in his worries until someone pulled him out. Ever more worrying was there had been no contact from the God and while no one commented, everyone did their best to keep Thor out of conversation when Steve was around.

It was a Saturday when Bucky finally caught sight of Thor appearing out of nowhere and looking a little tousled but fine. The God's gaze settled on Bucky and a certain red head curled up asleep at his side, smiling broadly as he strode over, hands smoothing through blonde locks. "Barnes! Good to see you my friend!" Thor beamed but it faltered slightly with the look Bucky was giving him. A look that screamed that he better have a damn good explanation for no contact for so long and making Steve worry so much. "It's been a while, little over a month in fact. Not that I've been counting how long an out of world guy has kept my best friend on a hook," Bucky sighed, feeling no guilt when Thor's forehead creased a frown and he paced slightly. "The Captain.. where is he?"

"Upstairs, asleep."

Thor nodded once, smiling fondly at the 'hurt my best friend and I will end you' look in Bucky's eyes before the God strode away to the stairs, taking them two at a time up to Steve's floor and passing the gym and rec room to his bedroom. Slipping inside, any worry Thor had had about Steve’s welfare immediately melted away. Negotiations with a rogue race had kept Thor he hadn't even realised how long he had been away until Heimdall told him of Steve's slump. So here he was, quietly removing armour and laying it on the floor as he watched his lover sleep. The sheets tangled around his legs, slung low at his waist. Thor knew this was because Steve feared the thin sheets would tangle and suffocate him in his sleep; a just fear after being frozen in ice. Still, shirtless and hopefully fully naked, Thor intended to fully pay for his absence. Down to his under garments, Thor slipped down to his boxers before slowly crawling onto the bed and hovering over the sleeping Captain. While their relationship had been unexpected, being parted from the Captain hurt Thor. Having one you would willingly give your heart and soul to stuck on another planet cause an ache in his chest but it was soothed being close to his lover again. Gently. Thor slid a hand up Steve's blanketed thigh, watching as the Captain shifted slightly to his touch before Thor's hand moved over his groin, palming slightly in small circled, blue eyes fixed on the sleeping face.

The Captain truly was beautiful and Thor loved every part of him, even when Loki had zapped the serum from him for a day he had still been the most beautiful soul Thor had laid eyes on. Steve huffed out in his sleep, legs shifting a little further apart and Thor could apply more pressure. Cupping his hand to Steve's groin and squeezing, groping his lover firmly he felt a shift of hips under his hand and Thor had never been more happy than to see those bright blue eyes blink sleepily up at him. A low groan fell from Steve's parted lips before it was swallowed by Thor leaning down to press his lips hard to Steve's.

Steve had been caught amidst a dream and waking to a warm solid weight above him, a hand between his legs and then familiar tasting lips pressing against his own he was sure he was still dreaming. The hand on his groin continued to move, stroking and squeezing while they kissed before Thor broke away and Steve blinked away the sleepiness, raising himself up onto his elbows. "Thor! I.. I didn't know you were coming." While it was easy to assume that Steve meant tonight, Thor knew there was the doubt that he would be back at all. "Steven.." Thor's voice rumbled low in the dark, his hand stilling but not moving from its spot between Steve's legs. "I did not intend on staying away from you for so long. The Council had some problems and I had to attend to many duties. I do believe James is most unhappy with my absence."

Steve rolled his eyes at the mention of Bucky and smiled. "He mean's well, he's always looking out for me. Best thing he does. Don't dwell too much okay?" Steve leaned on one arm, reaching to cup Thor's face and guide him into a kiss only to murmur in surprise when Thor dipped his head and licked a long, slow stroke up Steve's throat causing the Captain to tip his head back with a low moan. Oh yes having Thor back was definitely  easing a lot of the Captain's worries and his eyes closed by the time Thor's tongue had reached the hinge of his jaw, teeth nipping at the skin there. "I shall not. But perhaps Steven, you would feel better knowing just how much I missed having you safe in my arms each night," the God murmured, teeth tugging gently on his earlobe and brushing lips across Steve's cheek. The Captain was putty in his hands and Thor wanted to do anything to please him. He knew the Captain though, knew how to get him screaming into the night and using his larger frame he eased Steve back down onto to the bed, moving to tug the covers completely down and away from Steve, smirking at the tented black boxers that clung to his body. 

"You don't have to, I'd be happy to just -ahn.." Steve trailed off into a moan when Thor's lips sealed around a nipple, teeth biting into the firm muscle and humming as the Captain squirmed under him. Leaving marks on Steve had to be a favourite past time of Thor's, claiming what was his and not caring who saw them. Perhaps more of an Asgardian tradition than one down here but Steve never minded. He liked being marked, being claimed and at the bite and the tongue over the teeth marks, Steve moaned and smirked. "Alright them, God of Thunder.. show me how much you missed me." Thor took that as a go ahead and within moments he had slithered down Steve's body, laying bites and kisses wherever he could before pulling Steve's boxers off his legs and sinking his teeth into Steve's hip. They had gotten over embarrassment long ago but Steve never lost the adorable nervous look at being exposed. It was quickly removed by Thor and the God pressed his face to Steve's crotch, breathing in his scent with the faint whiff of soap before dragging his tongue up the length of the Captain's cock. Steve was a sucker for teasing, whether giving or receiving he didn't care; and Thor took full advantage of this knowledge as he began to lay kisses and sucking marks over his inner thigh and pelvis, even sucking and lapping over his balls but never going ear his cock.

Steve was getting harder and harder, his cock swelling and curving up against his stomach as Thor laid attention all over his balls before sucking one into his mouth, hard, and causing the Captain to arch up in a curve off the bed with a cry. Both his hands shot to tangle in Thor's hair as the god sucked hard on his balls, teasing the sensitive skin with his tongue and rolling them in the heat off his mouth. Steve screwed up his eyes as the pleasure attacked his body. No contact for so long was doing wonders for his system as his cock dripped pre-cum onto his stomach, moaning in-between the gentle pants that fell from his lips. "Thor.. Please.. I can't.. I need your mouth on me.. now!" 

Thor, eager to please immediately released his balls with a final lick before sliding up to lap at the glistening soft head of Steve's cock, savouring the salty familiar taste on his tongue. Steve whimpered before Thor finally took as much of Steve's length into his mouth at once. The grip Steve had on his hair tightened, the Captain moaning loud in pleasure as his cock was rapidly engulfed in the skilled wet heat of his lover. The rapid bob of his head, the expert swipes of Thor's tongue over his head and up and down the vein, the suction and the heat; all of it had Steve tightening his grip, his hips jerking up off the bed in small thrusts to get deeper, to get more. His eyes screwed shut as Thor continued his assault, taking Steve's cock deep until his nose brushed against his groin. Tilting his head Thor moaned around the length in his mouth, encouraging Steve to fuck his mouth and after so long combined with the teasing, Steve did just that.

Using his grip as leverage, Steve dug his shoulders into the mattress and thrust his hips up into the willing God's mouth, fucking up hard and eager. Thor loved it, the control and grip, the taste and weight of Steve's cock on his tongue. Steve was trying to fight the sensations assaulting his body, the heat and wet of his lover’s mouth, the small vibrations from Thor's humming and occasional gag and then Thor took over. Pinning Steve’s hips to the mattress and earning a shocked cry from his lover; Thor swallowed down Steve's cock, taking him into his throat and swallowing around the length. Steve cried out, arching off the bed as the pleasure from Thor's throat working around his cock became too much and he came hard with a cry, his release shooting down his lovers throat and his hips stuttering under Thor's grip. Thor drank it all down, sucking until Steve's cock softened and slipped from his mouth. Lapping over the organ, he crawled up over his panting lover and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Thor.. I will never again doubt that you miss me when you're away," he groaned, sounding utterly fucked out but Thor wasn't done yet. 

"Roll over.. I'm not finished." Boneless, Steve lazily complied, laying there content and warm and shivering as Thor's mouth travelled down his spine. Usually Steve liked to be in control but there were times, like this, when Thor seemed so determined to please Steve in every way possible and he had no complaints. Thor loved him and his body. A small whimper left the Captain when Thor reached the swell of Steve's ass, gently parting his cheeks and licking a slow strip over the puckered hole hidden between the globes. Steve wriggled at the sensation, wet and warm and setting his nerves on fire. "Thor.." Steve croaked out but the God was too busy nuzzling between his cheeks and lapping at the tight ring of muscle between him and entrance into Steve's body. His tongue worked over the tight muscle, teasing and relaxing until finally he was able to press past the muscle and into his lover’s body. Steve moaned shamelessly at the sensation, hips pressing back seeking more and fists gripping the pillow as Thor's tongue wriggled and strokes and worked him open. Steve arched faintly, his cock stirring again from the sensations and by the time Thor was fucking his hole with his tongue, Steve was hard again, cock straining against the bed. "Thor.."

Thor knew that broken whine and he grinned, licking over the puckered flesh before rising up. He had been hard for ages, trapped in his boxers and dying to be buried in the heat of his lover and at the lust filled look the Captain threw over his shoulder; Thor grinned and quickly removed the material. Steve raised up onto his hands and knees, glancing back at the expanse of his lover’s body and shivered. "Fuck me.." he groaned, the curse falling from his mouth sent a shock of arousal straight through Thor as he lubed himself up. Steve swore but it was rare that it would enter the bedroom. Leaning up he kissed his shoulder, letting his slicked cock slide between Steve's cheeks letting the Captain feel how hard the God was for him. Steve turned his head, catching Thor's lips in a kiss and raising up to grasp onto the headboard, moaning at the memory of being split open.

Then it was happening. Thor was pushing into his body, slow and careful and Steve moaned again, unable to stop himself when the head of his lovers cock popped the ring of muscle. A scream tore from the Captain's throat as Thor thrust in fully in one smooth thrust, splitting and filling the Captain in the delicious way that he loved and not giving a moment’s pause. Thor snapped his hips, fucking hard into the supersoldier and wrapping a tender arm around his waist to hold him in place. Kisses were pressed across Steve's sweat slicked shoulders, the Captain panting and gasping between each hard, rapid thrust that struck over his prostate. The burn of being fucked so sudden, so hard; Steve tipped his head back, letting Thor use his body and yet getting the uttermost pleasure from Thor's desire to satisfy him. The God fucked forward harder, snapping his hips forward again and again and fighting off the impending pleasure. He wanted Steve to come again without being touched and Steve was close. So close.

The pounding of Thor's cock reaching places Steve thought was impossible, the constant friction against his prostate combined with the loving kisses planted over his shoulder had Steve cumming over the sheets below them with a broken cry, the wood of the headboard splintering under his hands as his body rippled and tightened with his orgasm. Thor fucked him through it, through the maddening tightening off his body and the ripple of muscles and only when Steve sagged in his arms did Thor find his own release, spilling deep in his lover’s body and milking his orgasm with hard thrust before both men collapsed, tangled together onto the bed, exhausted and spent.

Steve pressed back against the God, sweat slicked skin sliding together and he moaned faintly when it dawned in him how loud he had been, the broken headboard, all of it. Murmuring words of love to Thor, the two of them pulled away to untangle then curl together, each equally happy to be back in each other’s arms where they belonged.

"Steven.."

"..mhm?"

"Do you think James will believe that I missed you?"

"Oh I think he heard it.."

"Good.. perhaps we should remind him again in an hour or so?"

"Thor.. I love your thinking."


End file.
